A Story To Tell Your Friends
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Just a little songfic oneshot for the song A Story To Tell Your Friends by Every Avenue. RosexScorpius. R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Rose Weasley or Scorpius Malfoy. Unfortunately. Nor do I own the song A Story To Tell Your Friends by Every Avenue. **

**This is my first oneshot for Harry Potter so I hope you like it! Please R&R!**

He smiled, a ridiculous sort of smile. He wasn't happy to see her, in fact, he was almost sad in a way. She would lift her lips in a smile and it drove him insane. He couldn't control anything that he did when she was around. He was crazy without her, and insane when she was around him. And now he's left here in the wake of something more that he can't explain. He couldn't believe that she had told him it was time for her to leave and summer to end as she stood by his door. She was crying, not sobbing, just tears rolling down her gorgeous face. She had a v-neck t-shirt and a tear. Nothing more and nothing less. She was absolutely beautiful.

He doesn't want her to leave him, but the summer's over. He wants to be more than a phone call at 4 a.m. but that's never going to happen. He loves her, but it's over and they both know that. But it seems like every time she's home, it's only to take his heart and then leave again. They had a summer romance time and time again, but they both know that it's never going to happen for real.

He calls to her, more of a plea really, "Don't go away again!" he screams at her retreating figure. "I want to be more than a story to tell your friends! It seems like every time you come back home, it's just to make me fall again!" She just turns to look at him, a silly smile on her lips and a tear rolling down her cheeks. She doesn't want to leave either, but it has to be.

"It's getting hard, I know, believe me I feel you," she whispers in his ear as they lay on the sand. He laughs and tickles her and her own laughter rings out into the dark night. How could this night ever end? They are so perfect and yet so scared to be together. HE can't fall asleep when he knows that she's not home. And she picks up the phone and he doesn't answer. Is it really that hard to pick up the phone just to talk to the one you love?

They've fought, of course, she knows it's not easy when she's never home. She has her own dreams. She wants to dance among the stars and have people remember her name. And he has his own life planned at home. He wants to have a life of his own, but doesn't want to leave the comfort of his homeland.

"Don't go away again," he whispers into the phone when she's in the house next door just like it should be. "I want to be more than a phone call at four a.m." He can hear her low giggle and he knows that she's leaving the next day to go back to school and make a life of her own. But it just seems like every time she's home she just steals his heart and leaves.

DOn't go away again! He wants to be more than a story to tell her friends. He wants her to tell him how much she loves him and how much she needs him. It just seems like every time she sets foot in his life again, she steals his heart and then leaves. IT's horrible, and yet lovely at the same time.

"And I will always stand between us," she reassures him as she stands by her car, her bags packed and ready to go back to life. "I promise I'll hold you so high." She will really only hold him enough to see him fade and he knows that. He can't understand why she finds it amusing to watch his heart break time and time again when she leaves. "Tonight you'll cry yourself to sleep as I lay awake in some far off city. BUt I promise I'll pretend that you're lying next to me." She keeps her promise and her eyes are wide open and dreaming of him.

She leaves again and he's heartbroken, but somehow he knows that she'll come back and make it all better. He knows that another summer romance will come and they will be together. They'll love each other and grow apart and then love some more. It is a tossing and turning life, but they can't imagine it any other way. Rose Weasley and Scorp will somehow make their way back to each other and live life to the fullest.

**I hope you liked it! And you know what would let me know that I loved it? That little green button down there and you clicking on it and then reviewing! You know you want to!**


End file.
